Children
This page is for the player cards of Children. However, children are different than normal characters. *They only earn 1/2 the amount of XP you normally would get when training. *Children have limited energy to what the can do in the day, if they do too much, they will have to go home and rest. Every child has 1,000 energy, every hour they train takes 15 energy, every turn in battle takes 30 energy. In order to re-stock your child's energy, in the Hotel page, put them in their resting slot. You get 100 energy for every hour of sleep. * FULLBREED Majins and Namekians reproduce by giving up 1/4 of their stats. These stats are then immediately put into their kid. They also start at 1/4 of their parents level. The kid starts with an average power level for their level. A USER may only do this once every 2 months. Halfbreed majins/namekians must have children normally. But there are upsides *The home cooked meal at the shop is a buffet and restores 3/4 of their health. *If their parents or family is killed and/or hurt, their speed and damage is multiplied three-fold for 1 turn. *A Child's Energy can go up when they reach a certain level. When a Kid reaches level 5, their energy will go up x2.5. Once they're level 10, there energy will go up x5. Once their level reaches 15, their energy will go up x7.5. *Once your child turns level 18, your child gets added to your tab, it basically becomes a second character, it's child only stats such as energy, and needing to sleep will no longer be needed. Raka(Guitare) Raka is the son of Guitare. He was spit it right as Guitare died. He is named Raka because in honor of his great grand father Kara. He is a teenage prideful and powerful boy. He so far has no friends he has now enrolled in Orang Star school. He possesses the power of his father and personality of Kara which is much like piccolo's. FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER Lamp Miri (Shintaro and Haruki) Miri (ミリ; Miri) is the first-born child of Haruki and Shintaro. Appearance Miri is very short for her age compared to the rest of her friends. She has short jagged purplish hair which never grows and golden brown eyes. She used to wear glasses. Techniques Signature Moves Incarnation of the White Dragon Inherited from her father. It forms a giant ki dragon above the user; which has a half-Naga, half-Chinese Dragon-like body. Most of it's body is shining in gold, and it has lighter golden armor pads, some of them have red trims. It also has golden wings, and red fur sticking out it's chest and elbows. More on the main article. Legendary Possession Inherited from her mother. Miri can Possess the enemy for two turns making enemy do whatever the user wants her to do and also, forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess. This is capable of possessing the enemy for 2 turns; that's why they have the worst side effects, No matter how strong the user really is but her HP will be dropped by 1/4. More on the main article. Kuroi Iwa Kuroi Iwa is a manifestation of grief that Miri can transform into. She first transformed into this when he heard that his father, Shintaro died. Through Miri's grief she had transformed into what is known as 'Kuroi Iwa'. Kuroi Iwa changes Miri's appearance to that of a of a short, skinny, pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. :Effects: *Miri gains 100% of her current speed and damage while in this form; *For every dead character that User:Gogeta Jr, User:Nigel Victor Swan and User:Jacksper control, Miri's speed and damage bonus increases by 25% in this transformation. (Ex. 3 characters are dead; Miri gains 175% speed and damage instead of what she usually gets) *When the transformation is in use, Miri can use her Samsaara Eye Signatures (Such signatures have a requirement listed in them that states "Must be in Kuroi Iwa form to use this signature") *Miri's rush count increases by 10; *While using Kuroi Iwa, attacks only need half fatigue; *Kuroi Iwa lasts 3 turns; **Knocks Miri's fatigue down to zero when it wears off. Transformations Super Human Humans can acquire superhuman strength through prolonged training. When they have acquired this state, they keep it forever, and it gives them a permanent increase of power. In this form, even if the human doesn't have much muscle mass, they can still win against a human without this state. *Requires 39,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 20 damage. Unlocked Potential When a human or half-Saiyan undergoes serious training, they can unlock their Ki from within. This is the human version of a Super Saiyan. This form, unlike Super Saiyan, is permanent. *Requires and 675,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 30 damage and 15 speed. Skills and Traits *1.5x Zeni from work locations; *Part Absorption from defeated Android enemies. Inventory *12 Upgrade Parts - 11 used. *1 Kendo-Style Rapier - Installed. *6 Energy Drinks - 2 used. *1 Damage Potion - 0 used. *4 Upgrade Chips - 0 used. *1 Faction Creation Ticket - 0 used. *1 Gun *2 Energy Shots - 0 used. *1 Capsule Corporation Life Preservation Device - 0 used. *1 Military-Grade Railgun - Not installed. *'50 Megaton Bomb' - Not installed. Shinigami "Shi" Xorous (Starr and Ayame) Appearance and Personality Shi has short black hair, that comes to his neck.His hair also has 3 white lines going from the left side of his head to the back.These are the lines of Sanzu, which is inherited from his blood that is infused with the Grim Reaper. He wears a black suit, and he has a white polo underneath.He has two Skull rings on his left and right hands.His eyes are yellow. He is not like most of the Xorous family, he is quiet, sarcastic, and very OCD. He likes to fight, but sometimes he is the one causing the problem.He loves to read alone, and he does not inherit any power or moves from his parents because of his Shingami blood, hence the Name Shinigami. Inventory Friends and Family Aaron Xorous - (Grandfather) Alyra - (Grandmother) Starr Xorous - (Father) Ayame - (Mother) Hope Xorous - (Aunt) Silver - (Step Uncle) Zane - (Great Step Uncle) Magnius -(Great Grandfather) Zenizia - (Great Grandmother) Natch - (Adoptive Great Grandfather) Caraba - (Adoptive Great Grandmother) Torra - (Adoptive Great Uncle) Ace - (Adoptive Great Uncle) Tamara - (Adoptive Great Aunt) Attacks - NONE Magic Attacks NONE Sora Harumi (Gen and Collgeta) Sora Harumi Yuji (昊晴美悠児; Sora Harumi Yūji) is the second-born child of Collgeta and Naosho Gen Yuji. She is the younger sister of Aiko Miame. Appearance Sora takes after her mother Collgeta but has a general appearance similar to that of her sister's. She has blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair is long like her sister's and she has a pale complection. Personality Sora is much shyer than her sister, mother or father are. She is quiet and reserved and hesitant to speak to anyone. This is mostly because of her far-to-overprotective father who hardly ever lets her out of the house except for school, and a very select few of social activities. Her personality could also be from the dire times she was born in, with Evola and her Android gang ravaging Polisas City the times in which Sora was born aren't exactly ideal. Techniques None so far Abilities *'Mindread' - Block 10 of your opponents next attacks (once per battle) *'Hypnotize'- Hypnotize another android Signatures Bullseye A transformation that Sora inherited from her mother. The user cuts the opponent's stats by half and absorbs them for themselves, the user can develop a Whip sword if they desire it and use it for battle. More on the main article. Tempestuous Spirit of Valour A transformation that Sora inherited from her father. The user starts by summoning a powerful armor that shields them from the brunt of any attack. The user can also summon a powerful sword able to cut through virtually anything. More on the main article. Transformations Great Ape A Great Ape is a Saiyan's natural transformation that all Saiyans are born with and are able to use. As long as their tail is intact, and a full moon is in the sky, they can transform into a Great Ape. When someone uses the Great Ape form, their power is said to increase tenfold. Some Saiyans are skilled in that they can manipulate their energy to form an artificial moon. *Requires a tail and a full moon every time. A full moon in DBZRP takes place from the 28th to the 31st of each month. *Multiplies all stats by 125% (1.25x) during battle. Equipment Nothing so Far Jeff (Tensho) Jeff is the son of Tensho, as well as Grandson of Dendsho. Tensho named him Jeff out of recommendation from Ultimate. Though he is young, he shows great promise to the namekians on the planet. Despite the peaceful nature of the namekians, Jeff seeks adventure and the quest to become the greatest Namekian ever, despite at how far fetched the idea might sound. Personality Jeff has a strange personality compared to most Namekians, Dendsho included. He is one who seeks out any kind of adventure, and takes normal everyday things to extremes. He has little sense of danger and when he's taking something too far, possibly killing anyone he fights in the process by accident. He does what he believes is right and cares little for what others might say, including Dendsho himself. Apperence Despite only being born some time ago, Jeff has the apperence of a full grown namekian. His coloring is somewhat different then normal, having dark green skin with light green on his face and ears. He has blue eyes and wears a dark purple gi with a red sash. Techniques None yet Skills Home Planet Training - Never stopping with his training, he gains 1.5 more xp while on namek, just like his father. Kaiokosen - A trick he learned from a friend on Namek, jeff is able to freeze people in place for a period of time. Being a newborn, normally he used this ablity to freeze other kids and pull silly pranks. In battle however, he is able to stun a character for 1 whole turn. Family and Friends *Tensho (Grand-Father) *Dendsho (Father) *Countless Namekians (Friends) History Inventory Nothing yet Yamisei 'Forte' Foruteshimo |Gender = Male |Age = 4 Months Post Activation |Height = ??' ??" |Weight = ??? lbs |Race = Android (Energy Absorbing)/Demon |Level = 1 |XP = 0/500 |Health = 1,000/1,000 |Speed = 2.5 |Damage = 3.5 |Powerlevel = 500 |Faction = Unaffiliated |Location = Unknown |Zeni = 1,000 |Energy = 500 |Fatigue = 500 |Mana = 500 |Magic Level = 1 |Magic XP = 0/500 |Image = }} Category:Descendant Page